Vlasynia
|anthem = hymn for our nation" |location = |capital = -Alexandru I. Cuza (21.12.2017 - 01.06.2018) -Fort Ested (02 July 2018 - Present) |largest_city = Fort Ested |hos_name = 2017-Present Ested I |head of state = Despot |languages = Vlasynian, Romanian, English, Latin |religions = Orthodox |demonym = Vlasynian |government = Despotic Monarchy |established = -Independence: December 21, 2017 -Union with Dartiria: June 21, 2018 |area = 0.0039 km2 0.0015 sq mi |population = 0 |currency = Vlasynian Leu (Unofficial) Romanian Leu (Official) LoMN Numus (Official) |nat_food = |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = St. Andrew |domain = .vl (Proposed) |calling_code = +40 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = VST (UTC+1:30) Summer (DST): VDST (UTC+2:30) |notes = |web =No official website at the moment }} The Despotate of Vlasynia '(or Vlasynian Despotate) (Romanian: ''Despotatul Vlasiniei) (Vlasynian: Al Vlasiniei Despotatu) is a micronation, created and ruled by Ested I Vlasceanu. It was officially established on the 21st of December 2017, with the signing of the Official Declaration of Independence by Ested I, even though allances and diplomatic relations were initiated before this. Since the 21st of June 2018, Vlasynia has been a federal subject of Vlasynia-Dartiria. Ever since the 8th of January 2018, the Despotate has been a member the League of Micronations. It is one of the League's founders. As a result, it is part of the League's "Big 7" (alongside Alimia, Egan, Titania, New Rizalia New Yankeeland and the United Imperial Empire) with Despot Ested being the League's current President. Also, the Despotate, alongside Libertia, are the founders of the League of Romanian Micronations. Vlasynia is currently the official successor of the Empire of Enok. '''History Prelude Sometime in November 2017, Denis-Mihai Vlasceanu from Bucharest, Romania, discovered the existence of an abandoned village, called Alexandru I. Cuza, located about 30 km east of Bucharest, in the Calarasi County of Romania. Once the discovery was made, he immediately declared the desire of owning the village, as well as the territories around it. Then, at the beginning of December 2017, he had the idea of creating a micronation in the area. Denis wanted the national day to be on a special day in December, apart from Christmas Eve, Christmas or New Year. So he decided to create it on the 21st of December, which corresponds with the winter solstice. On that date, he signed the Official Declaration of Independence, which made the Despotate of Vlasynia a fully sovereign micronation. Also, on the 15th of December he assumed the name "Mihai Vlasiu", establishing the Vlasiu Dynasty. On the night of the 20th of December 2017, Mihai wrote the Official Declaration of Independence and the next day he signed it, officially making Vlasynia independent from Romania. Beginning Period On the 8th of January 2018, Vlasynia became a member of the League of Micronations (Initially named Intermicronational League, it merged with the Community of Micronations to form the LoMN). It is currently part of the LoMN's "Big 7"(Vlasynia, Alimia, Titania, Egan, New Rizalia, New Yankeeland and United Imperial Empire). On the night of the 23rd of January 2018, Despot Mihai Vlasiu established "Ested" as an official Vlasynian boy's name. In order to be known in the micronations' community with a Vlasynian name, he changed his name from Mihai Vlasiu to Ested Vlasceanu(Ested I of Vlasynia). His last name "Vlasceanu" was taken from his real life Romanian name(Denis-Mihai Vlasceanu). He also changed the name of the Vlasiu Dinasty to "Vlasceanu". On the 21st of March 2018, Despot Ested I, alongside President Petru Craciunoiu of Libertia, founded the League of Romanian Micronations. He is the League's current President, while Petru is the League's current Vice-President. S.W.A.B Period On the 1st of June 2018, Despot Ested, together with his father, visited Alexandru I. Cuza and his other claimed territories for the first time. To his disappointment, he found out that a group of people have been legally owning the area for quite some time. Because of that, he wasn't able to assert his control over there so he left. After returning back home, he officially abandoned all of his claims over the village of Alexandru I. Cuza and the surrounding land claims of the Tamaduianca and Manciulesti Forests, as well. As a result, Vlasynia was left with with no Mainland or Capital. This event started the S.W.A.B Period ("S'oul '''W'ithout '''A B'ody" Period) (Romanian/Vlasynian: Perioada "Spirit Fara Corp"). The S.W.A.B Period officially came to an end on the 2nd of July 2018, when Despot Ested went to the Angels' Island/Mill Lake Island (Romanian: ''Insula Ingerilor/Insula Lacul Morii), occupied a piece of land there and also established his new capital: Fort Ested, on said land. '''Vlasynia-Dartiria On the 21st of June 2018 Despot Ested I and Co-Emperor Sweyn Hardeknud of Dartiria agreed to unite their nations into one, thus the State Union of Vlasynia-Dartiria was born. As a result, Vlasynia became a federal subject of the larger state, with Ested still being its Despot. Also both Ested and Sweyn Hardeknud became the leaders of the Federal Central Government, assuming the titles of Emperors. Flag and coat of arms The Vlasynian flag has two blue bands, one at the top and the other one at the bottom of the flag, a large red band in the middle of the flag and two yellow bands, each one between the red band and the upper blue band, respectively the lower blue band. The blue bands symbolize the sky(top) and the rivers, seas and oceans(bottom). The yellow bands symbolize a bright future for the nation. The red band represents courage, power and ambition. Also, the flag was conceived to have the same colors as Romania's flag(even though Vlasynia has brighter versions of red, yellow and blue). On the 6th and then on the 9th of January 2018, it had been redesigned. The current flag now has Despot Ested's Personal Banner located in its centre. Also, the Despot's personal banner (A Despotului stema) is being used as Vlasynia's coat of arms and it is also present on its flag. The cross in the middle represents Christianity, Ested's faith, while the eight four-cornered stars' significance is still up for debate. Also, the banner's presence on the flag symbolizes the monarchy and, more specifically, Ested I and the Vlasceanu Dynasty ruling in Vlasynia. On the 6th and then on the 9th of January 2018, it had been redesigned to have a more symmetrical, smooth and pleasant appearance. Etymology The name "Vlasynia" is composed of two parts: "Vlas" and "-ynia". The term "Vlas" comes from the Vlasceanu Dynasty, the current ruling dynasty in Vlasynia, while the meaning of the suffix "-ynia" is not a precise one. Territories and claims Vlasynia is composed of the Mainland Territory and the Claimed Territories. Mainland Territory The Mainland Territory is located on the Angels' Island/Mill Lake Island (Romanian: Insula Ingerilor/Insula Lacul Morii) and is made of three distinct areas: The Grasslands, the Capital Building (Fort Ested) and the Vordi Square; Claimed Territories The Claimed Territories are: * Plumbuita Island, located inside Bucharest, Romania's capital; * Mill Lake Island/Angels' Island, also located inside Bucharest; Part of it was occupied and annexed on the 2nd of July 2018 by Despot Ested himself; * Tibiscum Island, also located inside Bucharest; * Dobroesti Island, located near the border between Bucharest and the Ilfov County; Diplomatic relations and alliances Recognition The Despotate of Vlasynia is recognized by the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Titanist Union of Titania, Imperium, Mysteria, Yakbir, and Zorono * PaLsian Federation * Principality of Egan * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Sovereign Military Order of the Akatsuki * Dartirian Empire * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * New Federal Republic of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * All LoMN members The Despotate also recognizes the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * PaLsian Federation * Principality of Egan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Titanist Union of Titania, Imperium, Mysteria, Yakbir, and Zorono * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Sovereign Military Order of the Akatsuki * Dartirian Empire * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * New Federal Republic of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * All LoMN members * Federation of Olabria * Republic of Molossia * Principality of Seborga * Free Republic of Liberland * Principality of Sealand *Principality of Hutt River *Principality of Sabovia *Conch Republic *Verd'landian Republic of Vladislavia *Freetown Christiania *Republic of Saugeais *Aerican Empire *Republic of Whangamomona *Akhzivland *Transnistria *Abkhazia *South Ossetia *Nagorno-Karabakh *Sovereign Military Order of Malta *Kurdistan *South Korea (as owner of the entire Korean Peninsula) *Crimea(as part of Russia) *State of Palestine *Republic of Kosovo *Republic of Somaliland *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic The Despotate doesn't recognize the following nations (U.N members, nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Democratic People's Republic of Korea (as South Korean territory) * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (as Cypriot territory) * Republic of Lakotah (as U.S territory) * Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands (as Republic of the Coral Sea territory) Abbreviations and other terms I.D.R = Individual Diplomatic Relations V.S.T = Vlasynian Standard Time V.D.S.T = Vlasynian Daylight Saving Time Category:Micronations Category:Romanian Micronations Category:European Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Micronations in Europe Category:Vlasynia